


Moon Brownies

by mushi6618



Series: Sweet Release [1]
Category: Mikan no Tsuki | Crescent Moon
Genre: Brownies, Declarations Of Love, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Non-Human Humanoid Society, One Shot, Sexual Content, Tengu, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushi6618/pseuds/mushi6618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mahiru makes her homemade brownies, Mitsuru can't seem to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon, which belongs to the talented Haruko Iida.

…

_It all started with a little… innocent… brownie…_

…

‘ _Mitsuru…_ ’ Mahiru thought with a sigh.

Love…

Nothing said love like Moon Brownies.

A brownie, so good, that Mahiru would make only once in a ‘blue’ moon due to everyone’s reaction to the treat. Four years had passed since the little fiasco with the Teardrops of the Moon and that was all it took for the Descendant of the Princess to practice her own form of art in the kitchen. Mahiru was a natural cook, but her real talent was baking, excelling in sweets & deserts. So kicking poor Akira out of his kitchen every once-in-a-while to cook, allowed her to vent, and over the years had improve her homemade brownie recipe to perfection.

‘Moon Brownie’s’ as she called them, made her soon-to-be-husband drool, and on some occasions had almost gotten them both in trouble. Half a year ago, Mitsuru, the emo, prideful, go-ahead-and-stick-it-where-the-sun-don’t-shine, sweet-when-he-wanted to-be-Tengu, had decided after a close pregnancy call that he was going to marry Mahiru. As it turned out, the sooner the better, since each time Mahiru made her sweet treat they would both ‘somehow’ end up in a sticky situation after words.

In a week she would officially become Mrs. Mahiru Suou. “I can’t wait!” She said pulling out the hot sweets from the oven, setting them on then on the counter to cool.

“Can’t wait for what?”

“OH! _Mitsuru_! You frightened me!” Mahiru gave him a playful glare as she turned around to greet her soon-to-be-husband.

“Geez…it’s still so easy to scare you.” He said leaning on the counter. His dark green-black hair had grown enough to put it into a small ponytail at the base of his neck and his chocolate colored eyes were as intense as ever. He had grown taller, but if you hadn’t known him, you wouldn’t have been able to tell since the couple seemed to always be the same height.

“Mitsuru, you’re a _meanie_! Uhg! To think I couldn’t wait for our wedding day to get here!” Smiling to herself as she busied with her brownies she waited for his response. 

What she got, however, wasn’t what she was expecting.

Normally he would roll his eyes, give an apology, and then do something romantic like kiss her neck. He had become quite the softie around Mahiru over the years, and especially intimate after their first ‘time’ together.

Mitsuru’s arms encircled her waste, and she felt his warm breath on her neck. Her body heat instantly rose, and sweat began to form on her brow. Mahiru knew after a series of ‘tests’ on her beloved Tengu, that when Mitsuru was quite, it meant something was going to happen. Normally, it was something not rated for kids.

“You made brownie’s.” His lips brushed against her skin and she shivered.

“Yeah.” She knew what the little brown sweets meant when it was just the two of them.

The rest of the gang went out that night. Akira and Keiko went to a movie, and since they were already married, could stay out long into the night. Nozomu and Misoka went out, it was best to not ask where, but would always return about noon the next day. Oboro and Katsura were currently working out the bugs for both the “human” and “demon” weddings over in the Lunar Race dimension. Everyone would be at the weddings, demon and human alike. The only problem that was bugging Mahiru, was the fact that she technically couldn’t wear white…

“So Mitsuru, do you want one? They should be cool enough…” His grip tightened on her thin waist. All of a sudden Mahiru was spun around, now sitting on the counter next to her chocolate morsels, with a set of brown eyes boring into her own blue ones.

“No Mahiru, I think I’m hungry for something else that’s hot and sweet.” To make a point he slid his hand up her flowered sundress, stuck two of his nimble little fingers into her, and while she was still in slight shock– brought them to his mouth and licked off her juice.

“Mmmmh…yes, that hits the spot.” Mitsuru purred into her ear.

She just stared at him. Mouth agape, legs spread in front of him, Mahiru was having trouble breathing. The Princess’s mind could only start to process what had happened when an assault of Mitsuru’s mouth on hers began.

“Your delicious my love.” He said pulling away from her. While waiting for a response he slowly nibbled her neck and slid his hands along her body.

“M-Mitsuru, uhh, we sh-shouldn’t. Remember what happened last time?” Mahiru wanted to, oh did she ever, especially when Mitsuru’s hands were so close…but the thought of the stressful plus-sign weighed down her decision. “At least we shouldn’t on Akira’s counter…” She said thoughtfully. Akira would flip if he found out what they were about to do in his precious kitchen.

“Listen Mahiru, were getting married in what? Seven days? I’m sure if you get pregnant now no one will know.” He explained picking her up and making his way to the stairs that led to his room.

“Mitsuru that’s not the problem, what if we’re not ready for kids yet, we both just finished college! I know I wouldn’t mind a child of my own, but, don’t you think it’s too soon?” She asked as he kicked his door open. Walking in Mitsuru set her on his bed and looked down at her with a mixed expression.

“Mahiru I love you. You were the first person to except me, all of me. You showed me how to concur my fear of transforming. You were the first and only woman I will make love to. Soon, you will be my wife and I will tell you truthfully– I can’t wait to make a baby with you.” He was quite proud of that declaration and meant every word. “B-besides, I think it is the right time for us.”

“Mitsuru, you really have stopped running from me have you? I love you so much and who knows? Maybe you’re right? I mean, shouldn’t a woman trust the Tengu that tried to kill her? Ha-ha…”

Mitsuru gave her a sour look before he jumped on her.

“KI-YAAAHHHH! **Mitsuru**!”

“I’ll get you for that one _my_ Princess.”

An onslaught of kissing and touching proceeded as Mahiru would battle her tongue with his. Mitsuru would trace her clothed breasts with his fingers and stroke down to her belly. Then their clothing disappeared, his shirt & pants, and her sundress.

‘ _Kami-sama, she didn’t wear a bra._ ’ Thought Mitsuru.

Fingers became a mouth as he sucked her as she moaned his name. Her fingernails would pierce his back and excited his… heritage. Half transformed Mitsuru passionately kissed his mate, pressing his chest to hers. This triggered his transformation, fully changing into his Tengu form. “Damn it…” Mitsuru couldn’t control his transformations when he was so close to her.

“Ughh, damn this clothing! I’m tiring to get _undressed_ here, not the other way around!”

“He-hee…having problems, love?” He scowled down at her. With one clawed finger he traced from her collarbone down to her panties. One flick of his wrist, Mitsuru had them sliced in half; ready for removal.

“Mitsuru! Those cost me a lot of money, you Baka!” Mahiru said, exasperated.

“I’ll buy you more, besides I like you better with nothing on.”

Speechless Mahiru fell back on the bed while Mitsuru removed the small expensive piece of fabric. Thanking his demon magic, and the fact that his ceremonial robes seemed to repair themselves when he transformed, Mitsuru just ripped the annoying garments off.

Happy to be cleared of the constricting clothing, he smiled down at his love. “That’s better, now where were we?” He asked.

“You were violating my body and destroying my wardrobe.” Rolling her eyes, Mahiru deadpanned.

“Right!” Mitsuru said a bit too cheerful for Mahiru’s liking.

He set back on his mission to have Mahiru screaming his name. Hovering over her and supporting his weight on his left arm next to his beloved’s head, Mitsuru carefully slipped two clawed fingers into her moist opening. He quickly covered her mouth with his as she moaned from the pleasure his large digits created. Two years of experience allowed him memorize every inch of Mahiru’s body along with what made it shatter. By now, he knew which way to move his crafty fingers to excite instead of harm.

Mitsuru loved to study her face a moments like these. Her short blonde hair spilled out on his pillow like a halo, her soft blue eyes closed in bliss, cherry lips that parted & panted for him to continue. To say he had a ‘monstrous’ erection would be an understatement; he was throbbing for her. Sensing a tense aura coming from her lover, Mahiru’s eyes slit open perturbed, and she watched as he stopped just short of her orgasm. Looking up at the large body of her Tengu-lover she noticed his _growing_ problem, feeling unfulfilled she decided to pay him back by taking matters in her own hands. 

Literally…

Mahiru began to stroke his length and almost immediately her hands began to pick up a fast pace. Mitsuru was barely supporting himself as the feeling of his Princess’s lithe hands gliding along his most sensitive organ. Before long, he was gasping for air. Mahiru took this as a sign and stopped suddenly, receiving an all-too-familiar death glare. They held each others glaze for only one moment before Tengu’s transformation faded. Mitsuru’s tanned naked form now sat on top of a flushed Mahiru, both were positioned & quite ready.

“Wanna stop?” Mitsuru playfully asked.

“ _Not on your life._ ”

“Hey, that’s my line…” He laughed and kissed her. “I love you…” Mitsuru whispered, before pulling back and pushing forward in one quick thrust.

Two beings suddenly became one. Both hissed as the feeling of each other surrounded them. In that moment the practiced rhythm of the two lovers began, a dance only they shared. Rapidly their speed increased sending both partners to the stars, filled with a feeling of love. Enveloped, Mitsuru & Mahiru cocooned themselves within each other as time stopped in their minds.

It was in this moment, one they both felt, that a small but important change happened.

“Another beginning, huh Mahiru?”

“Yeah, I think so Mitsuru.” She said with a smile on her face.

One of the happiest Mitsuru had ever seen.

The two lovers savored each others company for the rest of the night; brownies forgotten. Later, after they cleaned up the kitchen so Akira wouldn’t have a fit, they ate the Moon Brownies up in Mitsuru’s locked room. The plans and problems would come along soon enough. For now they would enjoy a brownie and go on with life.

“God, Mahiru I love it when you make these things…”

“Ha-ha, Mitsuru, me too…”


End file.
